


Mi equipo favorito

by Rethis



Category: Giant Killing, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, se puede jugar al tenis y disfrutar de otros deportes. ¡Sobre todo cuando el partido es tan emocionante como los del ETU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi equipo favorito

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño homenaje a Giant Killing empleando mi fandom favorito para escribir fic: Prince of Tennis. Porque Akaya es un chaval y pocas cosas le parecen más emocionantes que jugar a tenis y ver partidos profesionales de sus equipos favoritos. Y porque pocos deportes tienen una afición tan emocionante (y emocionada) como el fútbol.

–¡ETU! ¡ETU! ¡ETU!  
–¡Vamos, ETU! –gritó un chico joven, más o menos de su edad, golpeándole al saltar y empujándolo contra los asientos de la fila delantera.

Akaya frunció el ceño, buscando de nuevo el balón con la mirada. No se había esperado que el siete se llevara el balón, era endiabladamente rápido, puede que incluso más que él o Marui, mal que le pesara admitirlo. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿En el centro del campo? No, ya había logrado subir al área contraria.

–¡ETU! ¡ETU! ¡ETU!

¿Tiraría a puerta? ¿Qué iba a hacer la defensa? ¿Podría pararlo? El 20 estaba desmarcado, pero el 11 estaba más cerca de la portería. ¡Imposible, la defensa iba a por él!

Akaya se inclinó hacia delante, esta vez sin nadie que lo ayudara. ¡Iba a pasar! ¡Había pasado al 15! ¡Y el 15 sí iba a tirar a puerta!

–¡Ah, mierda! –refunfuñó al son de los cánticos que sonaban a su alrededor.

El portero había logrado despejar el tiro, pero el balón seguía en juego. Akaya miró al 11 y al 20, ¡incluso el 10 había subido, si el 10 llegaba estaba claro cómo acabaría esa jugada! ¡Venga, venga, venga!, animó en silencio, juntando las manos y abriendo los ojos más que nunca.

–¡Glooooory East Tokyo United! –vitoreó, cantando cogido del hombro y saltando junto al desconocido de antes.


End file.
